Wireless communication technologies are used in connection with many applications involving laptop computers, cellular telephones, user equipment, tablets, etc. Wireless communication technologies are tasked with handling increased amounts of data traffic, where the types of data being transported through mobile wireless networks have changed dramatically. This is because of device sophistication, which fosters data-intensive activities such as displaying movies, playing video games, readily attaching photographs to e-mails and text messages, etc. Moreover, video file-sharing and other types of usages (more traditionally associated with wired networks) have been gradually displacing voice as the dominant traffic in mobile wireless networks. This data intensive content burdens the network, as bandwidth is a finite resource. There is a significant challenge for system architects and mobile operators to maintain a stable/reliable network environment and, further, to optimize network resources for engendering acceptable device performance for subscribers.